


Pretty Boy Baekhyun

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol is the softest dom, Confidence is sexy, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oppa Kink, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baekhyun is gorgeous, and he knows it. So does Chanyeol. The younger always tries to make a point to prove it even further. Baekhyun thinks its the cutest thing ever.ORChanyeol proves to Baekhyun just how pretty he thinks he is.





	Pretty Boy Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> heres the link to what baekhyun is wearing (WAS wearing) https://i.pinimg.com/originals/55/5e/81/555e81173664537b5dd7b13800907f23.png
> 
> also im writing this at 1:51am because im kinda drunk and depressed and procrastinating on the last chapter of that shit i wrote about Yoongi gettin’ gay with the rest of the boyscouts pls read it and help me thanks
> 
> enjoy this trash

“ _God_ ,” Was the first thing Chanyeol breathed when he saw Baekhyun. His soft eyes raked up and down the elder’s small frame, his expression showing exactly what it usually showed ; pure appreciation, with a side of lust.

”D’you like it? It’s new, bought it last week. Didn’t even need to pay express but it still came so quickly, isn’t that nice?” Baekhyun laughed behind a hand, drawing Chanyeol’s attention back upwards, where he took a moment to appreciate Baekhyun’s hands.

Baekhyun hands are slender, and long too, but not long enough to look creepy, or disproportionate. His nails are trimmed neatly, and obviously well taken care of, it wouldn’t take a genius to figure out he’d gotten them done, a cute french manicure covered with a clear laquer to keep the paint nice. Chanyeol knew Baekhyun liked to have manicures, it was one of the most subtle ways to keep in touch with his femininity given their profession. His hands were really soft too, a natural thing the singer liked to boast about, never having needed cream or moisturiser. The rapper had decided quickly that Baekhyun’s hands felt best laced with Chanyeol’s own hands, which were a bit bigger, slightly rougher too. Chanyeol decided Baekhyun’s hands were one of his favourite things about the elder.

”You gonna answer my question, ‘Yeol?” Baekhyun’s tinkling, teasing voice brought Chanyeol’s attention back once again, and the rapper shut his mouth once he realised it was hanging ajar.

”Yes—Oh my god, I love it so much. Makes you look so pretty, Baek. My pretty boy, come here.” Chanyeol was aware we was stumbling over his words, but Baekhyun just looked _so_ , _so_ , _so_ pretty in that cute, velvety ensemble, that the rapper, for once, didn’t have half the brain to correct himself and choose his words correctly. Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun visibly preened under the praise and compliments, shivering as he stepped closer to the younger.

”Give me a little spin, yeah?” Chanyeol asked softly once Baekhyun was at an arm’s length from the younger. Baekhyun nodded and spun around slowly, and Chanyeol’s breath hitched as he studied him closely, his throat closing a little. He suddenly found himself thinking about how lucky he was to even _know_ this boy.

Chanyeol’s eyes drifted to Baekhyun’s neck, the pale mass of skin standing out even more now that most of the elder’s body was exposed, and it seemed to glow a little, under the light of the lamps either side of the room. Chanyeol knew Baekhyn’s neck was another favourite about him, it was also smooth, and his adam’s apple wasn’t too prominent, nor was it too hidden away. Chanyeol loved the way it bobbed when Baekhyun laughed, or when he sang. The rapper loved when he could see little droplets of sweat, or water when they were at a concert. Chanyeol absolutely loved when he had a hand pressed over it gently when Baekhyun wanted him to. The younger appreciated the way the singer’s hair would curl around it when it got a bit too long (a bit too long being _too_ long during The War era, oops).

”I’m glad you like it. I like it too.” Baekhyun chirped when he stepped close enough to Chanyeol to wrap his arms up around Chanyeol’s own neck, bringing the taller down for a deep kiss. Chanyeol hummed contentedly into the kiss, and found himself appreciating yet another thing about Baekhyun ; his lips. They were thin, but not too thin, and also naturally soft. They fit perfectly against Chanyeol’s. Yep, definitely another favourite.

”Precious, you’re precious,” Chanyeol mumbled against Baekhyun’s lips before he pulled away slightly, calloused but calming hands coming up to grasp the sides of Baekhyun’s cheeks gently, holding him as if he were the greatest treasure Chanyeol would ever have. That’s kind of exactly what he was, anyway. “I’m so lucky, aren’t I? To have you. My pretty baby, always a good boy.”

”Always.” Baekhyun breathed, eyes fluttering shut when Chanyeol pressed a kiss to the elder’s forehead. The younger of the two took Baekhyun’s hand in his and brought him over to the bed, waiting for him to lie down comfortably before climbing towards him and leaning over him, pressing another kiss to his lips. Baekhyun whined into the kiss when Chanyeol snaked a hand underneath the top half of his outfit, the touch sending goosebumps all over him.

”Chanyeol, please.” Baekhyun cried in a hush voice when the younger had begun to press kissed to the elder’s neck, chest and collarbone, some marks being barely there, and some already turning into what would be dark, nearly painful hickies. Baekhyun was delighted at the thought. so was Chanyeol.

”Shh, just—just lemme do my thing, okay? I’ll make you feel so good, baby.” Chanyeol whispered against the skin of Baekhyun’s tummy, where the rest of his body resided between Baekhyun’s spread legs, which were shaking slightly. Chanyeol knew for a fact that the older boy’s legs were another one of his favourite things about him. They were long considering his height, and smooth too, because Baekhyun liked them to be hairless. He’d shaved and lotioned them before Chanyeol had arrived back, the slight shea butter scent making it more obvious. Chanyeol loved when they’d close around the younger’s head sometimes.

”You’re so pretty, Baek. Aren’t you? My pretty boy, my princess. Always proving to me that you just get prettier with each second, hm?” Chanyeol’s deep voice send visible shivers up Baekhyun’s spine, his back arching a little and his body covering itself with goosebumbs when Chanyeol’s hands came to grasp the elder’s inner thighs, massing each with a thumb as he spread them lightly, making Baekhyun whine softly.

”Ah—Oppa,” Baekhyun sighed contentedly, head tipping back when Chanyeol sat up to pull the bottom half of the singer’s outfit off his body and to the side neatly, grasping for the lube too before settling back down, Chanyeol’s hot breath against Baekhyun’s hard-on being somewhat relieving.

”It’s an oppa night, tonight? You gonna be a good girl for Oppa?” Chanyeol teased in that soft timbre, making Baekhyun shiver once more before he nodded quickly. Chanyeol smiled softly and kissed the plush skin of Baekhyun’s inner right thigh, taking pride in the mark and goosebumps that followed.

”Yes—Yes, gonna be good for Oppa. So good, please—“ Baekhyun whined, one arm coming up to cover his face while he blushed. Chanyeol shushed him softly once more while he squirted a good amount of lube on his hand, warming it up and wrapping his hand around Baekhyun’s cock, not bothering to hide his smile when the elder cried out behind a hand.

Chanyeol knew figuratively that being called Oppa wasn’t correct, it wouldn’t be even if Baekhyun _was_ a female, but anything Baekhyn asked, Chanyeol would give to him.

”Even your voice is pretty, sweetheart. So cute, babygirl.” Chanyeol smiled before bringing his mouth down over the tip of Baekhyn’s leaking cock, sucking gently and licking his tongue over the slit, the singer beneath him writhing at both the sensation and the nickname.

_Babygirl_.

God, Baekhyun loved that name so much. It had started as a joke between members and he’d never minded until the first night he and Chanyeol had shared like this, when all the elder wanted was to feel pretty, and delicate. _Like a girl,_ Chanyeol had whispered when Baekhyun explained. Thats where the name came from, and it got him everytime.

”Nghh! O—Oppa, please!” Baekhyun whined, blushing at the chuckle that came from Chanyeol before a wet heat developed his cock, making his words trail off into a loud, shuddery moan, jumbled _please_ , _please_ , _please’_ s coming out in a hushed whine. Chanyeol hummed around him as he sunk down further onto him, sending vibrations up Baekhyun’s cock into his core, making his eyes flutter backwards a little. 

Chanyeol relaxed the back of his throat and squeezed his thumb with all of his fingers to settle his gag reflex, and began to take Baekhyun all the way down, only stopping when his nose was resting against the other boy’s pubic bone, breathing softly through his nose. Baekhyun let out a sinful moan and arched his back, hands flying to grasp at Chanyeol’s hair, keeping him down. 

Chanyeol panicked for just a moment at the feeling of being pushed further, but relaxed as much as he could. Baekhyun looked back down from the ceiling to where Chanyeol was, groaning at the sight of his dom’s eyes all teary, drool pooling to his chin. Chanyeol tapped Baekhyun’s thigh three times and was let go, immediately being pulled up into a kiss.

“Ah—Oppa, you’re so good, Oppa!” Baekhyun panted through the kiss as Chanyeol rutted against him, wrapping his hand back around Baekhyn’s cock and sliding it up and down quickly, sending the elder into a frenzy, his hips bucking and twitching as he cried out.

”Oppa—Oppa! Gonna cum, Oppa! Please—can I cum?” Baekhyun pleaded against Chanyeol’s lips, gasping throughout his begs. Chanyeol nodded and sped his hand up as fast as he could.

”Come, baby. For Oppa.” Chanyeol whispered, smiling against Baekhyun’s lips when the sub let out a long, fucked out whine, despite the fact that he hadn’t actually been fucked. The boy came in long stripes up his stomach, lucky to have not hit the top half of his outfit. He shuddered as Chanyeol worked him through his orgasm, holding onto him tightly.

”Good boy, my sweet boy, hm? Pretty baby?” Chanyeol smiled as he sat up, Baekhyun crawling into his lap and hugging him gently, frowning at Chanyeol’s still ever-present hard on.

”You need help with that?” Came Baekhyun’s tired, muffled voice. Chanyeol chuckled and peeled Baekhyun off him, reaching for the wet wipes they kept under the bed, and wiping the elder down gently, pressing little kisses to any marks he left.

”I’ll be fine. I need to take a shower anyway, I’ll get rid of it there.” Chanyeol smiled and ruffled the other boy’s hair after having dressed him.

”You’re sure?”

”I’m sure. You go to bed, alright? I’ll be back soon. I love you.” Chanyeol grinned cheekily, earning a just as cheeky smile and a pinch to the side.

”I love you too, _oppa_.”

”Be quiet and sleep. _Dork_.”


End file.
